Forgive Me Love
by rebafanatic
Summary: She goes to his house unexpectedly and leaves with something unexpected. Im horrible at summarys so i guess you'll just have to read it songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not "Reba" anyways.

Please review! this is my first but dont go easy. i dont kno u anyways so i wont get mad or sad or whatever. Okay? Great.

Forgive Me Love

She walked up from her car to the front door feeling anxious although she didn't know why. When she got to the door an emotion flooded through her. Fear. Fear of what she might find after being gone so long.

When she reached his door she pulled out her key he had given her a while back. Without knocking she put the key in and unlocked the door.

She slipped inside and surveyed her surroundings. He wasn't home.

She went to his bedroom and opened the door.

_I went to your house_

_ I walked up the stairs_

_ I opened the door_

_ Without ringing the bell_

_ I walked down the hall_

_ Into your room_

_ Where I could smell you_

_ And I,_

_ Shouldn't be here_

_ Without permission,_

_ Shouldn't be here_

_ Would you forgive me love_

_ If I dance in your shower_

_ Would you forgive me love_

_ If I laid in your bed_

_ Would you forgive me love_

_ If I stay all afternoon_

She took in the smell. Then headed for his closet. Searched til she found an old torn robe. She stripped off her clothes and replaced them with his robe. She walked over to the drawers and rumaged through them. She found his cologne and placed it to her face. She took awhile to let the scent of him flow over her then, she placed a few drops on her neck as if not to forget his scent.par She walked down the hallway and the stairs to the den. She looked at the pictures on the wall and smiled. Then she went to where he kept his cds. She thumbed through them until she found one she liked. Took it out of its holder and dropped it into the cd player above his computer. Three songs later she decided she had been there to long and he might be home soon. She decided to leave while she still had the chance to be undetected.

_ I took off my my clothes_

_ Put on your robe_

_ Went through your drawers_

_ And found your colonge_

_ Went down to the den_

_ Found your cds_

_ And I played your Johnny_

_ And I,_

_ Shouldn't stay long_

_ You might be home soon_

_ Shouldn't stay long_

_ Would you forgive me love_

_ If I dance in your shower_

_ Would you forgive me love_

_ If I laid in your bed_

_ Would you forgive me love_

_ If I stay all afternoon_

She headed back upstairs to his room. She laid on his bed, thoughts of the past running through her mind. par After what seemed like hours, but which had only been a few minutes, she got up. A sudden urge to go to the bathroom came over her. After she went to the bathroom she decided, against her better judgement, to take a bath. As the water ran she hoped he would not return home for awhile. Finally, after searching, she found the scented candles a friend had given him long ago. When he recieved them he thought 'what the heck am i going to do with these' and stowed them away to be forgotten about. But she remembered everything he tried to forget about. She took out three, placed and lit them around the tub. To add to the mood, she found some old bubble bath. She added it to the water. Watching as the liquid slowly turned into bubbles. After half an hour she exited the bath. Dried her silky, but pruned skin off with a towel. She replaced the old robe back snuggly around her bare skin.

She walked around the house to make sure no one had returned home. As she walked, deep in thought, she noticed a letter that sat on a desk. It told to meet at a restaurant at midnight. After reading it, the woman ran up the stairs to the bedroom and began to change into her clothes. When she put on her second shoe, she raced down the stairs and out to her car. She reached her destination and ran upstairs to her room. She flopped down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

_I burn your incense_

_ I ran a bath_

_ I noticed a letter _

_ That sat on your desk_

_ It said hello love_

_ I love you so love_

_ Meet me at midnight_

_ And no,_

_ It wasn't my writing_

_ I better go soon_

_ It wasn't my writing_

_ So forgive me love_

_ If I cry in your shower_

_ So forgive me love_

_ For the salt in your bed_

_ So forgive me love_

_ If I cry all afternoon_

Like it? Hate it? I kno I know its kinda slow but i really like this song i just had to write one. Please review!!


End file.
